star_butterfly_kontra_sily_zlafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Zuzap12/Brudnopis
Księżniczka Star Butterfly — główna bohaterka serialu Star Butterfly kontra Siły Zła. Nastoletnia księżniczka pochodząca z innego wymiaru, aktualna powierniczka królewskiej magicznej różdżki. Córka królowej Butterfly i króla Butterfly, najlepsza przyjaciółka Marco Diaza oraz księżniczki Końskiej Głowy. Została wysłana przez swoich rodziców na Ziemię, aby nauczyć się posługiwać różdżką. Wygląd Star jest średniego wzrostu, niebieskooką dziewczyną, ma długie blond włosy do kolan, które najczęściej nosi rozpuszczone (czasem używa różdżki do zmiany fryzury) oraz różowe serduszka na policzkach. Znaki na policzkach zmieniają się w zależności od emocji, np. kiedy jest znudzona, na policzkach pojawiają się klepsydry, białe czaszki kiedy jest smutna lub czarne czaszki, kiedy jest gotowa do walki. W serialu pojawia się w kilku stałych oraz epizodycznych strojach. W formie mwrzewania jej skóra przybiera kolor filetowy, a włosy stają się jasno-lawendowe, upięte w dwa długie koki. Oczy zmieniają kształt na serca. Zyskuje także rzęsy zakończone sercami. Z pleców wyrastają jej niebieskawe, delikatne skrzyła i zyskuje dwie dodatkowe pary rąk. Ubrania również zmieniają kolor na fioletowy, a zamiast różek ma różowe czółki zakończone serduszkami. W formie motyla skóra Star staje się lekko żółta, a w oczach ma gwiazdy tego samego koloru. Skrzydła stają się większe nic podczas mewrzewania, koloru żółto-pomarańczowego i przypominają bardziej skrzydła motyla. Włosy również są dłuższe, a na głowie ma długie rogi w kolorach skrzydeł. Nosi sukienkę z sercem na piersi ze wstążkami oraz buty wysokie z falbankami. Historia Życie na Mewni Star urodziła i wychowywała się na Mewni. Niewiele wiadomo o jej dzieciństwie. W serialu przewijają się tylko pojedyncze sceny z wcześniejszych lat. Przebywając w towarzystwie ojca i królewskich strażników opiekunów, uczących ją walki od najmłodszych lat wykazywała chęć do przygód i potyczek z potworami. Razem z najlepszą przyjaciółką Końską Głową uwielbiały szaleć i bawić się, często łamiąc przy tym zasady i normy przyzwoitego zachowania księżniczek. W wieku czternastu lat zgodnie z rodzinną tradycją jej matka- Królowa Butterfly przekazała Star królewską, magiczną różdżkę. Władczyni była zaniepokojona, że rozbrykana córka może nie poradzić sobie z taką mocą i miała rację. Księżniczka wywołała w królestwie Chaos, przez co o mały włos nie trafiła do Poprawczaka św. Olgi dla Krnąbrnych Księżniczek. Przybycie na Ziemię W ramach kary rodzice Star postanawiają wysłać córkę na Ziemię, by nauczyła się korzystać z różdżki i porządnie zachowywać. Mimo tęsknoty za rodzinnym wymiarem Księżniczka cieszy się, że nie trafiła do poprawczaka. Jej nowym domem zostaje Echo Creek, gdzie zostaje przyjęta do Akademii Strumyczek, jako uczennica z wymiany. Mimo iż świat pozbawiony jest magii, dla Star wszystko wydaje się być magiczne. Rodziną, która gości Star są Diazowie, z których synem Marco chodzi do szkoły. Już na początku z pobytu wywołuje zamieszanie, mimo tego państwo Diaz, w przeciwieństwie do Marca są zachwyceni nową uczennicą. Młody chłopak doprowadzony przez Star do skraju wytrzymałości upuszcza dom, lecz Star znajduje go pod miejscowym sklepem. W tym czasie Ludo planuje kradzież Królewskiej różdżki dla siebie i przybywa ze swoją Armią na Ziemię, by ją zdobyć. Natrafiają na Star i Marca, lecz zostają pokonani. Diaz zachwycony walką i dreszczykiem emocji zaprzyjaźnia się ze Star. Ludo nie raz wraca z chęcią odebrania różdżki, lecz nigdy mu się to nie udaje, a Księżniczka z nowym najlepszym przyjacielem przeżywa wiele przygód na Ziemi. Mewrzewanie Star przechodzi proces Mewrzewania w odcinku "Mewberty". W obecności chłopców na ciele zaczynają wychodzić jej fioletowe serduszka, a przez dotyk Marca z ręki wystrzeliwuje klejąca masa zawierająca serduszka. Księżniczka zamyka się w szafce szkolnej i wysyła Marca po Księgę z Magicznymi Zaklęciami. Mimo zamknięcia na sam widok chłopców Star zostaje cała pokryta w sercach, z których tworzy się kokon. Marco dowiaduje się od Słowniryka, że Mewrzewanie powinno skończyć się przed godziną 15:57, kiedy wraca do przyjaciółki, zastaje zdemolowaną, pokrytą sercami i fioletową masą szkołę. Okazuje się to sprawką Star, zmienionej w skrzydlatą, sześcioręką potworkę, porywającą chłopców. Nie poznaje Marca i nawet jego próbuje uprowadzić i zamknąć z resztą chłopaków. Nie udaje jej się to tak samo, jak Marco powstrzymanie jej. Po wyznaczonym czacie chłopak traci nadzieję na powrót przyjaciółki do normalności, jednak Star wraca do siebie, a po Mewrzewaniu zostają jej tylko małe, fioletowe skrzydełka. Księżycowy Bal Były chłopak Star- Tom zaprasza ją w odcinku "Blood Moon Ball" na Księżycowy Bal, który trwa tylko raz na 667 lat z okazji występowania Krwawego Księżyca. Mimo dezaprobaty Marca Księżniczka przyjmuje zaproszenie. Do przedostania się do podziemi używa podarowanego przez Toma dzwoneczka. Przybywa po nią karoca niesiona przez demona i zawozi na przyjęcie. Na balu znajdują się wyłącznie demoniczni mieszkańcy podziemia, a jedzenie i zabawy przystosowane są do ich upodobań. Okazuje się także, że Tom ograniczył atrakcję, by nie zgorszyły Star. Prowadzący tłumaczy gościom, że Krwawy Księżyc wybiera jedną tańczącą parę i łączy ich dusze na zawsze. Kiedy muzyka zaczyna grać, Tom odchodzi nakazać ją zmienić. Wtedy Marco ubrany w maskę zabiera Star to tańca, a światło księżyca pada na nich. Tom widząc ich tańczących, wpada w szał, jednak Star uspokaja go zaklęciem i wychodzi z Marco z sali. Jest zła na przyjaciela, że przyszedł na bal, by jej pilnować. Diaz przeprasza ją, a kiedy przyjaciele zaczynają się śmiać, ujawnia się działanie Krwawego Księżyca i zaczynają mówić w tym samym czasie. Zniszczenie różdżki W odcinku "Storm the Castle" Toffee porywa Marca i żąda w zamian różdżki Star. Księżniczka bez wahania przybywa na Mewni go ratować. Ludo próbuje nawiązać z nią sojusz lecz ona ignoruje go. W wejściu do zamku pomaga jej Ropuch i razem znajdują Toffee'go z zamkniętym Marco i armią potworów. Star atakuje złoczyńcę i próbuje wydostać Marca z więzienia. Szkło klatki okazuje się bardzo mocne więc używa bardzo silnego zaklęcia, by ją rozbić, jednak klatka zrasta. Toffee zatrzymuje ją w ponownym użyciu zaklęcia i włącza przycisk, powodujący obniżanie się klatki, zaczynając przygniatać Marca. Star decyduje się oddać różdżkę Toffee'mu, on nie zabiera jej lecz każe jej ją zniszczyć. Mimo, że Star nie wie w jaki sposób to zrobić, jaszczur przypomina jej o pierwszym zaklęciu, które nauczyła ją matka. Księżniczka używa zaklęcia szeptu, powodując uśpienie magicznego artefaktu. Z jej wnętsza wydostaje się duch jednorożca, napędzającego go, szepta Star na ucho i znika. Toffee otwiera klatkę Marca, lecz Butterfly sama do niej w chodzi i każe uciekać Ropuchowi. Wtedy różdżka zaczyna świecić promieniami i powoduje wybuch zamku. W kraterze po wybuchu Star znajduje różdżkę z połową klejnotu. Na miejsce przybywają rodzice Marca z Królem Butterfly i żołnierzami. Zabierają dzieci do zamku Butterfly. Mama Star mimo jej czynu nie gniewa się na nią i pozwala jej wrócić na Ziemię. Zgłębienie Star w odcinku "My New Wand!" zamyka Marca i nową różdżkę w szafce. Nie mogąc otworzyć jej bez pomocy magii, próbuje wielu sposobów. Słowniryk radzi jej, że musi się zgłębić, by wydostać Diaza. Księżniczka nie umiejąc wymyśleć sposobu na zgłębienie, dzwoni do mamy zapytać ją o radę. Królowa jest zaskoczona, ponieważ używała zgłębienia dopiero w wieku osiemnastu lat, ale doradza córce, że do dokonania tego musi zebrać wszystko, co ma. Star źle to odbiera i zbiera wszystko ze swojego pokoju i wystrzliwuje wszystko w drzwi szafki, powodując wielki bałagan. Wtedy Marco wpada na pamiętnik przyjaciółki i zaczyna go czytać, co księżniczka chce z bardzo powstrzymać. Kiedy Diaz dochodzi do rozdziału o nim, Star zgłębia się, zaczynają świecić jej się znaczki na policzkach, wznosi się i tworzy klucz do szafki w kształcie serca, dzięki czemu uwalnia Marca. Dzień Piosenki Zgodnie z rodzinną tradycją w odcinku "Face the Music", jako przyszła królowa, musi ułożyć balladę o sobie, która zostaje zaprezentowana przed mieszkańcami Mewni. Wiedząc, że piosenki poprzedniczek zawsze opowiadały o idealnych księżniczkach, jest niechętna do stworzenia swojej. Kiedy przybywa do niej nadworny grajek Ruberiot, by razem nią napisać balladę, Star stara się go unikać. W końcu dochodzi do konfrontacji między nimi. Księżniczka tłumaczy mu, swoją negatywną opinię na temat piosenek o wyidealizowanych księżniczkach, w wyniku której Ruberiot odchodzi. Star żałuje obraźliwych słów i wraca za nim na Mewni, by ułożyć utwór, przedstawiający jej prawdziwe życie. Na przedstawienie przychodzą mieszkańcy, Wysoka Komisja Magii i rodzina królewska. Spokojny początek ballady, który zmienia się w energiczną opowieść o rządniej przygód księżniczce, zbiera aplauz widowni. Lecz ulega to zmianie, kiedy Ruberiot zaczyna śpiewać o stracie księgi zaklęć, ukrywanej przed mieszkańcami. Wywołuje to wzburzenie i szok gości. Jednak końcówka powoduje zaskoczenie u samej Star. Grajek kończy śpiewać na wyjawieniu miłości królewny do Marca. Wtedy Butterly'owie i Komisja wychodzą z widowni przed tłumem wściekłym na nich. Star nie mogąc znieść wstydu i napiętej atmosfery ucieka na Chmurku. Zakończenie roku Po dniu piosenki Star na imprezie na zakończenie roku szkolnego czuje się zakłopotana, a wspólne rozmowy, których stara się unikać, stają się niezręczne. Wzywa swoje przyjaciółki, by jej pomogły. Końska Głowa, Janna, Kelly i Starfan13 zabierają ją na imprezę dla zbuntowanej młodzieży, gdzie spotyka Oskara. Dziewczyny namawiają ją, by z nim porozmawiała. Star miło spędza z nim czas, mimo małego zainteresowania chłopakiem. Przerywa im w tym policja, każąca zakończyć zabawę. Kiedy księżniczka wraca do domu, decyduje się porozmawiać z Marco. Tłumaczy mu, że są jedynie przyjaciółmi i chce normalnie spędzić wakacje, normalizując napiętą atmosferę. Kieruje się do swojego pokoju, gdzie zastaje otwarty portal międzywymiarowy i królową Moon. Matka informuje ją o powrocie Toffee'go i każe jak najszybciej wrócić na Mewni. Star podejmuje decyzję powrotu i idzie pożegnać się z Diazem. Mówi mu o wyjeździe, wyznaje miłość i ucieka. Marco biegnie za nią, lecz nie zastaje jej, ani jej pokoju. Powrót na Mewni Star wraz z matką wraca na Mewni w pierwszym odcinku "The Battle for Mewni". Kierują się do Sanktuarium, by wskrzesić pokonaną przez Toffee'go Komisję Magii. Lecz na miejscu okazuje się, że magia, którą wypełnione było miejsce, zamieniło się w błotnistą maź. Królowa decyduje się zostać na miejscu, jednak Star tego nie pochwala, chce walczyć. Matka próbuje wytłumaczyć córce niebezpieczeństwo, jakie stanowi Toffee. Wyznaje, że zabił babcię Star, a sama zawarła umowę z Eclipsą. Zostają w Sanktuarium na noc. Budzą się całe pokryte w mazi, zalewającej świątynię. Star używa zaklęcia, by wyburzyć ścianę i wydostać się. Wpada na pomysł schronienia się u Ropucha, czym powodując niezadowolenie Moon. W domu potwora, księżniczka zamyka się w pokoju z kijankami i próbuje wymyślić sposób na ucieczkę. Nie udaje jej się to, a w końcu zostaje przyłapana i zamknięta w pokoju. Wtedy kijanki z Katriną na czele pomagają jej w ucieczce do zamku. Pokonanie Toffee'go Star zaskakuje Luda, który za sprawą Toffee'go opanował królestwo, przebrana w strój szczura. Niestety zostaje złapana i wtrącona do lochów. Spotyka tam Marco i razem z Ruberiotem, Foolduke i Mimem planują odsiecz. Ludo zastaje ich. Star zabiera ze sobą, a resztę zakuwa w kajdanki. Księżniczka zostaje wyprowadzona na balkon. Próbuje pomóc i wytłumaczyć nowemu królowi, że jest pod władaniem Toffee'go. Ludo zaczyna panikować, ale daje posłusznie swój kawałek różdżki. Star wypowiada zaklęcie szeptu, niszcząc ją. Widzi to Moon, Ropuch i Marco. Zaklęcie powoduje wielką eksplozję i zniknięcie Star. Księżniczka budzi się w przestrzeni wypełnionej mętną mazią, taką jak w Sanktuarium i jest w stanie kontaktować się ze światem przez ciało Luda, dzięki okienku komunikacyjnemu, lecz ono znika. Wtedy z mazi za Star wyłania się wielka postać Toffee'go. Tłumaczy Star, że substancja, w której się znajduje to zniszczona magia, a od Moon żąda oddania palca, co wykonuje. Powoduje to jego odrodzenie. Opuszcza młodą Butterfly, która wpada w czarną przestrzeń. Star ponownie budzi się w pustce z mułem bez drogi ucieczki. Zauważa pływające w substancji szczątki magii, lecz nie udaje jej się ich uchwycić. Próbując dopłynąć do ostatniej, znajdującej się daleko pod powierzchnią, utapia się. Trafia do pustego, ciemnego miejsca z kotłem, w którym miesza Słowniryk. Próbuje uzyskać wiadomości od niego, co się z nią stało, lecz bez skutków. Zauważa na dnie kotła świecącą cząstkę magii i mimo sprzeciwu Słowniryka sięga po nią. Wynurza z niego małego jednorożca. Powstaje wtedy nowa różdżka, a Star przechodzi transformację w motyla. Trafia na Mewni i bardzo silnym zaklęcie pokonuje Toffee'go. Po tym wraca do swojej normalnej formy. Senne podróże Po pokonaniu Toffee'go i przybyciu Marca na Mewni, Star odkrywa, że podczas snu przemieszcza się między wymiarami, wyznacza Diaza, by pilnował jej całą noc, który staje się świadkiem jej podróży w postaci motyla. Próbuje uzyskać odpowiedz na temat swojego niekontrolowanego przemieniania, ale nie udaje jej się. Następnej nocy nakazuje Marco przypiąć ją do łóżka łańcuchami, sam przypina również swoją kostkę. Nie powstrzymuje to Star przed przejściem przez portal. Zabiera ze sobą łóżko i Marco i ciągnie go przez wszechświat. Chłopak budzi księżniczkę, która zaczyna wracać do swojej formy, przez co utykają w przestrzeni, lecz zostają z powrotem wciągnięci przez Eclipsę Butterfly, która radzi Star, by nie próbowała walczyć z przemianami, tylko pozwoliła jej zaprowadzić się, gdzie zmierza. Księżniczka korzysta z jej rady. Podczas swoich podróży otwiera wiele portali między wymiarowych, które Marco i Czaroboo zamykają, nie wiedząc, że Star jest ich sprawczynią. Kowalka nożyc odkrywa schemat, według którego Star porusza się każdej nocy i znajduje miejsce, w którym ma się pojawić z zamiarem pozbycia się problemu, ledwo jej nie zabijając. Czaroboo przekazuje mapę jej podróży Marco, który daje ją Star. W odcinku "Deep Dive" Star zaprasza Jannę i Marca do siebie i opowiada swoją historię o nocnych wyprawach i o dziwnym piszczącym odgłosie, który słyszy w śnie. Prosi Jannę, żeby ją zahipnotyzowała, by mogła dotrzeć tam, gdzie wcześniej nie mogła, bo się budziła. Zakłada sobie na głowę lusterko służące za kamerkę, dzięki czemu widać w lustrze w pokoju, gdzie jest, a Marco daje nożyce, by mógł po nią pójść w razie potrzeby. Janna hipnotyzuje ją, a Star zasypia i zaczyna kolejną podróż. Po przebyciu wielu wymiarów dociera do wielkiego piszczącego wiru, przez który przechodzi. Trafia do świata magii, zamieszkanego przez jednorożce. Spotyka tam jednorożca, którego stworzyła przed pokonaniem Toffee'go, który przywołał Star do tej krainy i mimo początkowego sprzeciwu daje się namówić na zostanie tam. Marco używa różdżki Star, by skomunikować się z nią, lecz próbując przedostać się do niej przez wszystko widzące oko, powoduje eksplozję i zanik oka. Wtedy Star zrywa się, przemienia w motyla i wraca na Mewni. Zastaje dom zdewastowany, lecz dzięki temu zdobywa zdolność opanowania przemiany w motyla i otwierania portali. Osobowość Optymizm i rozrywkowość Star jest bardzo energiczną i wesołą osobą, dzięki czemu często przelewa dobry humor na innych. Nie cierpi nudy i we wszystkim widzi możliwość do zabawy, przez co ciężko jej usiedzieć w miejscu. Uwielbia szaleć, chodzić na imprezy, co często wywołuje niezadowolenie jej rodziców. Zabawę przekłada ponad obowiązki. Nie zwraca uwagi na ich upominanie i wykłady o tym, jak powinna się zachowywać. Wśród większości znajomych jest lubiana, dzięki swojemu pozytywnemu charakterowi. W szkole często nie przejmuje się ocenami i często sprawia rozrywkę sobie i kolegom z klasy. Kiedy widzi, że ktoś z jej bliskich jest smutny, stara się go rozweselić, tak jak Marca w odcinku "Cheer up Star". Niezależność Star nie chce być ułożoną, grzeczną i idealną księżniczką. Od dzieciństwa nie zachowuje się, jak powinna, co groziło jej wysłaniem do poprawczaka. Nie lubi ograniczeń, zasad i narzucania sposobu zachowania. Chce sama decydować o swoim życiu. Mimo tego szanuje i kontynuuje tradycje rodzinne, na przykład w "Mewnipendance Day". Do niezależności zachęca również inne księżniczki. Chcąc zachować swoją oryginalność i możliwość decydowania za siebie, czasem dochodzi do buntu. Na dniu piosenki nie boi się pokazać siebie, takiej jaką jest, a nie jako idealną, schematyczną księżniczkę. Lekkomyślność Przez swoją beztroską postawę wobec świata często naraża siebie i swoje otoczenie na problemy. Nie bierze pod uwagę skutków, które może wywołać. Wynika to często z niewiedzy na temat zwyczajów na Ziemi, jak to miało miejsce w odcinku "School Spirit", kiedy zmieniła boisko do foolballu w pole minowe. Jej ślepe dążenie do celu częstokrotnie powoduje niezadowolenie innych szczególnie, kiedy sami są zagrożeni. W odcinku "Storm the Castle" jej heroiczna misja zdobycia kanapki powoduje kłótnie z Marco. Przez swoją nadpobudliwość i nieuwagę w "Star vs. Echo Creek" niszczy sklepowy znak, co skutkuje dla niej karą. Mimo tego nie lubi, kiedy ludzie nie biorą jej na poważnie. Odwaga Od najmłodszych lat Star igra z niebezpieczeństwem i toczy walki z potworami, które stają się dla niej prawie codziennością. Podejmuje się nawet najniebezpieczniejszych potyczek. Dla dobra rodziny i przyjaciół, w których obronie zawsze staje, jest w stanie ryzykować, jak w przypadku Toffee'go, kiedy niszczy różdżkę, by ocalić Marco. Kiedy niebezpieczny przeciwnik powraca, nie chce ukrywać się, tylko stanąć do walki i ochronić wszechświat. Poświęca nawet samą siebie, niszcząc drugą połowę różdżki i wiedząc o skutkującej jej autodestrukcji. Odpowiedzialność Star z biegiem serialu zaczyna rozumieć swoje błędy i staje się bardziej opanowana i odpowiedzialna, jako przyszła królowa. Panuje nad magią i w różnych sytuacjach stara się jej nie nadużywać. Ponad pochopność zaczyna przejawiać rozwagę i inteligencję. Po pokonaniu Toffee'go decyduje się dążyć do stania się jak najlepszą księżniczką i wypełniania swoich obowiązków. Staje się bardziej dojrzała, jednak nie traci swojej dziecięcej natury. Zaczyna oddalać się od wchodzenia w tarapaty i często szukać najrozważniejszego wyjścia. Sprawiedliwość Mimo początkowej niechęci do potworów Star zauważa, że nie stanowią one zagrożenia dla Mewnian i niesprawiedliwe traktowanie ich. Stara się przekonać rodzinę i mieszkańców, by traktować potwory na równo z ludźmi. Organizuje petycję o równości potworów i zbiera podpisy wśród młodzieży oraz urządza imprezę integracyjną. Tak samo, Księżniczka nie zgadza się z surową karą dla Eclipsy, której nie udowodniono wielkiej winy, a zamrożono ją na setki lat, jedynie z powodu ucieczki z ukochanym potworem. Uważa, że nie zasługuje na taką karę i udaje jej się wywalczyć dla niej sprawiedliwy proces. Relacje Marco Diaz Star polubiła Marca od pierwszego spotkania, on jednak potrzebował czasu, by się do niej przekonać. Zostają najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Spędzają ze sobą cały wolny czas. Bardzo dobrze się dogadują, śmieją się i wspierają nawzajem, mimo iż zachowanie Star przeszkadza czasem Diazowi. Kiedy, któryś z nich jest smutny, drugi stara się pocieszyć i rozweselić. Księżniczka dba o dobro Marca i martwi się o niego, jak w odcinku "Party With a Pony", kiedy rzuca imprezę z Końską Głową i wraca po niego, gdy zauważa jego nieobecność i ma za złe przyjaciółce, że go zostawiła. Star dla przyjaciela była w stanie poświęcić nawet swoją różdżkę. Księżniczka także pomaga Marco w zdobyciu Jackie Lynn Thomas. W odcinku "Blood Moon Ball" ich dusze roztają połączone na zawsze Mimo początkowego wspierania Marca w dążeniu do zdobycia Jackie Star widząc ich razem i szpiegując odcinku "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" zaczyna czuć zazdrość oraz żal na ich widok. Próbuje się dodzwonić do Marca, jednak bezskutecznie. Star okazuje smutek i zazdrość o Marca również w odcinku "Just Friends", kiedy widzi go całującego się z Jackie na koncercie. Wychodzi wtedy, a Marco każe zostać z dziewczyną. Kiedy musi opuścić Ziemię w odcinku "Starcrushed" wyznaje mu miłość. Po powrocie na Mewni Star tęskni za Marco i szpieguje go za pomocą Wszystkowidzącego Oka. Kiedy spotykają się znowu Księżniczka bardzo cieszy się na jego widok. W odcinku "Scent of a Hoodie" Marco musi wracać na Ziemię. Rozstanie jest dla Star bardzo ciężkie, a pamiątkę po nim- bluzę nie chce uprać, by nie straciła jego zapachu. Podczas nieobecności Diaza uczucia Star do niego słabną. Kiedy powraca, by zatrzymać się na Mewni, nie okazuje wielkiego entuzjazmu. Mimo tego nadal zależy jej na jego bezpieczeństwie. W "Lint Catcher" Mianuje go swoim giermkiem. Powracają razem do przeżywania przygód jak kiedyś na Ziemi. Końska Głowa Star z Końską Głową znają się od dzieciństwa i są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami na Mewni. Uwielbiają robić razem szalone rzeczy. Kiedy głowa odwiedza ją na Ziemi, Księżniczka bardzo cieszy się na jej widok, jednak kiedy zostawia ona Marca w innym wymiarze, Star gniewa się na nią. Szybko przechodzi jej, gdy dowiaduje się, że przyjaciółka zostanie wysłana do poprawczaka św. Olgi dla krnąbrnych księżniczek. W odcinku "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses" Star mimo swojego strachu wyrusza do poprawczaka, by pomóc Końskiej Głowie, która ma wtedy urodziny. Jest bardzo zszokowana zmianą, jaką wyrządził pobyt Głowy w poprawczaku i bardzo zależy jej, by przywrócić dawną przyjaciółkę. Razem z Marco udaje się jej uwolnić ją od żelaznych zasad. Star nie zapomina o przyjaciółce i w "Pizza Thing" zaprasza ją, do świętowania Czwartku przyjaźni. Po powrocie na Mewni spędzają razem więcej czasu. W odcinku "Scent of a Hoodie" Głowa wyrzuca bluzę Marco do prania, przez co Star bardzo się na nią zdenerwowała, lecz później pomaga jej w zdobyciu bluzy. Głowa pomaga jej również w sprawie potworów. W "Ponymonium" Star zostaje zaproszona na obiad do Zamku Końskiej Głowy i poznaje jej siostry. Okazuje się, że Głowa zrobiła to, by uzyskać dowód na to, że siostry chcą odebrać jej prawo do tronu. Star denerwuje się na nią, lecz potem Końska Głowa wyjawia jej, że dla niej jak siostra. Królowa Butterfly Mimo tego, że Star kocha swoją matkę, czuje się przez nią osaczona, jej zasady i nacisk na dobre wychowanie. Uważa ją też za nudną, sztywną i bez poczucia humoru i rozrywkowości oraz chłodną i bez uczuć. Nie przejmuje się jej wykładami, jednak boi się jej gniewu. W odcinku "Storm the Castle" jest zaskoczona, że Królowa nie gniewa się na nią i nie krzyczy z powodu zniszczenia różdżki, tylko przytula ją, co jest dla niej niecodzienne. W swoim dzienniku ma rozdział na jej temat po tytułem "". W sezonie Moon staje się bardziej wyrozumiała dla córki i zaczyna ją bardziej doceniać. Daje jej więcej swobody. Star zaczyna się też postawiać matce, jak w "Starcrushed", kiedy sprzeciwia się jej rozkazu do powrotu na Mewni. Kiedy w sanktuarium w "Return to Mewni" Królowa mówi o okolicznościach śmierci swojej matki, Star współczuje jej. Mają jednak inne plany co do pokonania Toffee'go. Star nie podoba się, że Moon chce siedzieć w ukryciu. Mówi jej, że była super wojowniczą księżniczką i docenia jej wcześniejsze pokonanie jaszczura. Ponownie sprzeciwia się matce i ucieka. Podczas ponownego mieszkania Star na Mewni dochodzi czasem do sporów między nimi. Król Butterfly W dzieciństwie Star często bawiła się z tatą i miała najprawdopodobniej lepsze relacje z nim niż z matką. Z początku Star myśli, że ojciec jest tak samo nudny, jak mama. Jednak w odcinku "Diaz Family Vacation" dowiaduje się, że River, jak ona lubi polować na potwory. Wtedy Księżniczka zmienia punkt postrzegania ojca. Bardzo się cieszy, gdy odwiedza ją w "Royal Pain", lecz szybko zauważa brak rozsądku u Króla, a kiedy urządza huczną imprezę, postawia się mu. W odcinku "Camping Trip" Król zjawia się na kempingu z Diazami. Stosując swoje metody kempingu, sprowadza siebie, córkę i Marco do straży leśnej, opóźniając dojście do rzadkiego gejzeru. Próbuje zdążyć na erupcję, biegnąc z nimi na ramionach, jednak nie udaje mu się to. Mimo tego Star jest dumna z taty i pociesza go. Ludo Star i Ludo znali się prawdopodobnie już przed wydarzeniami w serialu. Są wrogami, jednak Star nie traktuje go, jako niebezpieczeństwo i nie czuje do niego strachu ani respektu. Jego plany zdobycia różdżki nie są dla niej zagrożeniem. W "Storm the Castle", kiedy Ludo chce zawrzeć z nią sojusz, ona nie jest zainteresowana. Dopiero w 2 sezonie, kiedy Ludo zdobywa swoją różdżkę i kradnie księgę zaklęć, zaczyna traktować go poważnie. W odcinku "Toffee" Star wydaje się współczuć Ludo jego niewiedzy o Toffee'm. Obiecuje mu pomoc, niszcząc jego różdżkę. Po pokonaniu jaszczura Ludo prosi Star, by wrzuciła go do między wymiary. Księżniczka czyni to i daje mu do tego paczkę chipsó Angie i Rafael Diaz Star polubiła swoich opiekunów na Ziemi z wzajemnością. Traktuje ich jak swoich drugich rodziców. Bardzo zależy jej na ich zadowoleniu i bezpieczeństwie. Księżniczce podoba się ich pogodny styl życia, życzliwość i optymistyczne postrzeganie świata. W odcinku "Diaz Family Vacation" bardzo przejmuje się, kiedy dowiaduje się o ich rocznicy i nie ma dla nich prezentu. Bardzo chce mile zaskoczyć Diaz'ów i zabiera ich na wycieczkę na Mewni. W "Camping Trip" wyjeżdżają razem na biwak i spędzają razem mile czas. Star stara się również pomóc Rafaelowi w straszeniu dzieci w odcinku "Hungry Larry". Tom Lucitor Tom był chłopakiem Star w czasach sprzed życia na Ziemi. Star zerwała z nim w wyniku jego wybuchów agresji, mimo tego chłopak nadal starał się o jej względy. W odcinku "Blood Moon Ball", kiedy zjawia się, by zaprosić ją na bal, Star nie jest tym zachwycona i każe mu wracać do podziemi. Tom jednak przekonuje, że zmienił się i panuje nad swoimi emocjami. W końcu Księżniczka decyduje się iść na bal, jednak zazdrość Demona wymyka się spod kontroli, a Star zamraża go. W odcinku "Mr. Candle Cares" Tom zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może namówić byłej dziewczyny, by do niego wróciła i przeprasza ją. W odcinku "Club Snubbed" na Balu Srebrnego Dzwonka Star jest wściekła z powodu ignorowania jej przez Toma. Robi mu na złość, wywołując awanturę między swoimi rodzicami. Potem jednak Tom tłumaczy Star, że chciał jej dać przestrzeń i nie narzucać się jej, a ich relacje poprawiają się. W "Demoncism", kiedy chłopak chce poddać się obrzędowi, Star martwi się o niego i próbuje mu pomóc, a po jego zakończeniu pociesza i wspiera. Wracając do zamku, trzymają się za ręce. W odcinku "Lava Lake Beach" Tom oficjalnie nazywa Star swoją dziewczyną, a w tle widać ich pocałunek. W "Monster Bash" Demon próbuje spędzić czas z Księżniczką, jednak Star jest zajęta przyjęciem. Razem stają też do walki z Miną Loveberry, a po jej zakończeniu Tom przynosi dziewczynie gorącą czekoladę. Janna Ordonia Janna jest koleżanka z klasy Star. Z początku nie znają się dobrze, ale mimo tego Księżniczka zaprasza ją na przyjęcie w odcinku "Mewnipendance Day". Ich relacja pogłębia się w "Girls' Day Out", w którym Janna mianuje Star "prezeską zawieszonych" oraz planują razem znalezienie chomika Pani Skullnick. Star zaprasza Jannę na nocowanie w "Sleepover", w "Hugry Larry" przywołują Głodnego Leszka, a w "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" Star idzie z Janną na cmentarz przywołać ducha Bon Bona, zamiast iść z Marco na przyjęcie. W odcinku "Starcrushed" zaprasza ją, razem z innymi przyjaciółkami, by opowiedzieć im o Marco. Star prosi o pomoc Jannę w "Rest in Pudding" oraz "Deep Dive". Oskar Greason Star zauważa Oskara pierwszy raz w odcinku "Cheer up Star" i zakochuje się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia. Zostawia mu karteczkę z numerem telefonu. Oskar dzwoni pod zostawiony numer. Rozmowa jest krótka i niezręczna, ale Star i tak jest zachwycona. W "Mewberty" przepoczwarzona Księżniczka porywa Oskara. W odcinku "Star on Wheels" Marco z Oskarem wyruszają w pogoń za niepanującą nad rowerem Star. Po jej uratowaniu Star przeprasza Oskara za zniszczenie jego samochodu w drodze i proponuje powrót rowerem. W odcinku "Girls' Day Out" Księżniczka jąka się i nie jest w stanie nic powiedzieć przy Greasonie. Na imprezie w odcinku "Starcrushed" rozmawiają ze sobą, jednak Star nie jest już zainteresowana chłopakiem. Jackie Lynn Thomas Star bardzo przyjaźnie podchodzi do Jackie. Stara się połączyć ją i Marca i cieszy się, kiedy mogą razem spędzić czas. Zaprasza ją nawet do siebie na nocowanie w odcinku "Sleepover". Kiedy Księżniczka zaczyna uświadamiać sobie uczucia do Marco, nie zaczyna uważać ją za wroga i walczyć z nią. Nadal dobrze się dogadują i uważa ją za fajną osobę. Jackie jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, że Marca łączy więcej ze Star i zrywa z nim w "Sophomore Slump". Słowniryk Słowniryk jest nauczycielem i opiekunem Star. Mają dobre relacje, jednak Star nie podobają się często jego metody nauczania. W odcinku "By the Book", kiedy niechcący uraża Słowniryka, a on zamyka się w pudełku, bardzo jej przykro i próbuje udobruchać go na różne sposoby. W "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown", gdy Star traci księgę zaklęć wraz z przewodnikiem, bardzo cierpi z powodu jego straty. Próbuje odzyskać go w "Raid the Cave", jednak on nie chce z nią wracać i rani ją, jako przyjaciółkę. Star w odcinku "Rest in Pudding" przyznaje, że bardzo docenia nauczyciela i znajduje niespełna rozumu Słowniryka, którym od tej pory musi się zajmować. Ropuch Star i Ropuch na początku są wrogami i walczą ze sobą, jednak Księżniczka nie zwraca na niego uwagi pośród Armii Luda. Jednakże w odcinku "Storm the Castle, potwór pomaga jej dostać się do zamku, a ona ostrzega go później przed destrukcją zamku. Zostają przyjaciółmi i dzięki niemu Księżniczka zmienia zdanie na temat potworów. W odcinku "Starsitting" Ropuch prosi Star o opiekę nad swoimi kijankami. W "Raid the Cave" Księżniczka prosi go o pomoc, a w "Puddle Defender" zatrzymuje się w jego domu wraz z matką, uciekając przed wrogami. Razem ochraniają też wioskę potworów w "Starfari". Eclipsa Butterfly Eclipsa jest dziewiątą prababką Star. Księżniczka spotyka ją pierwszy raz w odcinku "Stranger Danger" w ogradzie zamkowym. Nie zdaje sobie wtedy sprawy, kim ona jest. Nawiązują miłą rozmowę, jednak zostaje ona przerwana przez Wysoką Komisję Magii. Kiedy Star dowiaduje się, za co Eclipsa została zamrożona, broni jej uważając wyrok za niesłuszny i namawia matkę, by została poddana sprawiedliwemu procesowi. Star dostaje rady od Eclipsy w odcinkach "Lint Catcher" i "Sweet Dreams".